


The Blue Hood

by Shsl_Otaku



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsl_Otaku/pseuds/Shsl_Otaku
Summary: Hello, I know we all hate it when people say this but this is my first fanfic so plz bear with me kay anyways its karmagisa I love then so cute aren't they but it's a red riding hood adaptation Nagisa being red riding hood, Karma being the wolf, Koro-Sensei being the granny, and karasumi being the woods man. No karma dose not die or dose he... well if it's to slow or you think something could be better or you want some thing to happen  please comment I'll try to look at all of them. I am also trying to put it on FanFiction.net and Wattpad.com so yeah. None of Assassanation Classroom is mine okay :D.





	1. Chapter 1

Nagisa Shiota

Somewhere in the world there in the country of Japan a small petite boy with sky blue hair and azure eyes was doing homework when his mom came home. "Nagisa I have something for you to do" She yelled down the hall of the apartment they lived in "your teacher called saying he got sick and wants you to bring him sweets." Nagisa came down the hall wondering if Koro-Sensei really sick (I mean come on guys it impossible other than sea sickness.)When Nagisa came into the living room he saw his mother was holding something. She was holding a simple white dress with capped sleeves. Nagisa saw the dress and sighed and said mom "I'm a boy please don't make me where the dress out" She got a dangerous look for a moment but then it passed and she said "of course you are a boy, but I'm your mother and I would enjoy it if you would just try it out."

Nagisa made the split second decision to just try it on and beg that she will be happy enough to let him change afterward. With false excitement said Alright mom I'll try it on!" Nagisa went in his room and put on the dress looking in the mirror he did not like putting on these clothes but he had to admit with his girly looks he looked cute. He went down the hall where his mom hall doing some paper work, when she noticed him watching her she said "see how cute you are honey now grab the sweets for your teacher" Nagisa grabbed the basket of goodies of the kitchen counter behind him and turned to change when his mom yelled where are you going Nagisa quickly said "just to change" Hiromi got quiet for a minute before saying "you are going in that dress" Nagisa knew that he had almost no wiggle room but he just said "but what if someone saw me." Hiromi instead of getting mad like she usually did just got out a hoodie the hoodie was a light blue color she smiled and said to hide your face you know." Nagisa inwardly sighed at how useless fighting the situation was but he just put on the hoodie and headed out the door. His mother closing it behind him with a happy chirp of "be safe" Nagisa grumbled a small assurance before walking off to the E class building.

Hope you liked it guys but i was serious on what I said earlier comment please


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm super happy that some people actually read my work! I love this, if I'm honest I have some serious Anxiety and I have been trying to put this stuff online for a year. Well let's get this stuff on the road I don't want to bore you guys and hey the first chapter was really short so if you want me to make them longer just comment this one is pretty long so... yeah. I apologize I don't have a proof reader anymore so it leads to a lot of mistakes.

Karma Akabane

On top of a building close to the Shiota residence a boy with Red Hair and goldish mercury eyes watched the street below looking for a certain blunette down in the street so that he can put his plan in action. He was irritated immensely, the blunette was late he expected Nagisa to show up already and on top of that he also had to settle down his small gang of followers. He heard foot steps behind him as he turned he saw the one guy in the gang that had enough guts to actually talk to him. "Hey boss what are you doing up there?" Karma jumped onto the fire escape of the building before replying back in a low dangerous voice "I told you that there is something that I need to do and if I see that you are doing something to mess that up you will not live to tell the tale." The guy looked terrified Karma expected something like this he usually this effect on people.

Karma remembered the reason why he was on top of the building in the first place "well go away like I said I have somethings to do and bugging me is messing with the plans too so go now and I might forgive you." The guy ran of terrified of what Karma would do to him Karma just laughed climbing the ladder to the roof of the building. Karma continued to look out on the street for the blunette. He continued to do so for a few more minutes before spotting Nagisa in the road below, he smiled the pieces were finally coming together.

Time Skip

Karma got his gang on stand by while he was to tail Nagisa everything was coming together exactly as he had planned except Nagisa was wearing a dress. He did not plan that and why was he wearing a hoodie he was confused but he knew he had gotten the right person it was obvious. To be fair if he had not known Nagisa for such a long time he would not have noticed that it was him. He started following Nagisa but when he got the sense Nagisa had got the feeling that he was being followed he came out of the shadows. He had surprised Nagisa by tapping his back with an Anti-Sensei knife "ah what's going on" Nagisa yelled attracting some attention from a few nearby pedestrians but they just went on their way.

Karma chuckled at the reaction and just said "you really need to practice your assassination skills, for the best in the class you looked totally oblivious to me following you and if I had been a real threat you would have been dead by now. Nagisa looked offended for a moment but then remembered that he was wearing a dress and a light blush dusted his face. Karma took this moment to ask the question weighing on his mind "why are you wearing a dress? Are you a cross dresser I thought you did not like to be thought of as a girl"

Nagisa Shiota

Nagisa's never felt more embarrassed in his life sure he had to dress up plenty of times but this was different someone saw him and it was Karma no less, he would probably think of him differently. Nagisa felt like he was about to explode from embarrassment and shame, Karma thought he was a cross dresser! Nagisa knew that he really was cross dressing right now but still... he had two choices right he could try to beg or bribe Karma into not telling or let things play out and take the ridicule of E class. "Karma please don't tell anyone please I'll do anything" (of course he chose the begging Karma seemed to think about it for a minute before replying with "how about this tell me why you are in a dress and I will possibility forget my teasing policy but only for a limited time only" Nagisa had the sneaking suspicion that Karma was just messing with him but he did not know how to get him to stop.

"I can't tell you why I am wearing a dress but is there anything else that you might want from me?" Nagisa was grasping for ideas of what he could say if Karma did not let the subject drop when Karma said "okay I can see that you do not want to talk about it so I will let you go for now but I want something in return" Nagisa being the sensible person he is freaked the hell out on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger but just so you know as I said in the first chapter I don't discriminate against people telling me in dumb for doing something wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter okay let's get to it guys but real quick please take my apologies if I am doing stuff wrong ok.

Karma Akabane

After I had said that he had to do something for me he seemed to freak out he started to get a panicked expression and started to pace. I just stayed there and watched for a minute before going over to him and saying "hey Nagisa what are you freaking out about" he seemed to weigh the question in his mind for a bit before replying with "I am not freaking out ". Karma started laughing making Nagisa blush and go on the defensive "why are you laughing what's so funny anyways" Karma came back to reality and realized that he did not have that much time left before the plan was to go off. He hastened to conclude the conversation "hey Nagisa that thing you have to do for me I need that favor now okay" Nagisa looked confused for a minute before saying "okay what do you need me to do?" "I need you to come with me to do something with me okay" Nagisa just brushed it off and went with him as he started walking into the ally that his gang was waiting. He did not think that Nagisa would be so willing to follow him into the ally without some sort of reassurance of safety but he did not even pause as karma went deeper into the dark ally. He discreetly signaled to his gang to get ready while he did so he tried to distract Nagisa from the surrounding area. "Hey Nagisa I need to tell you something okay and I need you to give me your full attention for the next few minutes" Nagisa stopped in his tracks for a second before mumbling "okay". Karma gathered his thoughts and took a deep breath this was going to be harder than he had originally thought. He leaned down and kissed him at first Nagisa seemed to stiffen for a minute before deepening the kiss until karma broke away and he signaled his gang to grab Nagisa and tie him up. Nagisa looked scared but he never fought of stopped trying to stare Karma down not saying a word to either party. Karma hated to do this to him but he had to so that E class could have the future they deserve and maybe some cash on the side but that's not the point of this. Once Nagisa was tied up they headed out to Kunugigaoka's E class building so that the rest of the plan can commence. When they got to the path that leads to the special building for E class Karma told the gang to leave and to not follow them though Karma knew they would not have the guts to do such a thing because they knew Karma would personally make sure they keep quiet by any means possible. With that the two headed up to the E class building in silence not that Karma knew what to say to make this better when halfway there Nagisa said something for him. "Why are you doing this if it's an assassination why did not just ask me to come and participate instead of tying me up and taking me hostage" Nagisa started to laugh a little bit getting a smile on face despite him being tied up. Karma just stopped and starred bewildered was he pretending? Karma knew Nagisa was a good actor sometimes but it looked completely genuine Karma loved that smile but he did not express that usually but sometime he could not help a smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry school sucks but we we cant help it so hope you enjoyed it and a shout out to my mom for getting the coolest journal for writing ever so expect more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back peoples before we start I wanna say a couple things. Thank You KikiBlossom for this amazing idea I have now and for reading at all! Um... and I have been practicing writing in first person for a bit so if it's all mixed up that's why very sorry if it messes you up.

Nagisa Shiota

Karma kissed me! It was very sudden and I stiffened knowing that he was probably just messing with me but a second later I decided to let It carry me over and deepened the kiss enjoying every second of it. When we parted he made a hand signal making a lot of people to come out of the shadows lying him up and push him towards the school. He was very scared but he did not dare say a word fearing something he could not control would happen if he tried. He thought of the situation he was in at the moment thinking of all the things that could be the trigger to karma doing this. The only thing that made sense was if this was an assassination but why did karma tie him up it seemed unnecessary for any assassination even if they danger his life.

He felt like he had to address the situation to karma, people sent away a while ago he started to speak "Why are you doing this if it's an assassination why did not just ask me to come and participate instead of tying me up and taking me hostage." I started to laugh a small smile creeping onto my face. I was hoping that karma would start laughing along with me and tell me it was just it was all a misunderstanding but he did not instead he looked extremely guilty and shocked, not saying a word all he did is give me an apologetic look turning away. Nagisa knew something was wrong the second karma did not laugh along with him no matter what situation karma is in he laughs at every ones expense and if he is not that means it is beyond serious

. We started to head back towards the school with a heavy sense of dread hanging over them weighing down all their interactions making everything more depressing by the minute. When we reached the school karma told him to stay outside the building Nagisa briefly considered trying to run away but then he reminded himself that he was tied up. Even if he wasn't they are way too far away from town that even if he ran karma would catch up sooner rather than later, even hiding would be pointless because he and karma are evenly matched in that respect and every other respect as well. He just stayed there by the door waiting for Karma to come out but when the door opened he was not alone he had an old friend accompanying him but it was not a pleasant one and the moment he laid eyes on him he had a shiver of fear rip through him.

Karma Akabane

Going through that door was definitely going to be one of the worst things he will have ever done in his life and he will regret it till the day he dies and maybe after a well knowing what will happen because of his decision. He walked to the main classroom where the person he needs to see waits, inside instead of koro-sensei there was Takaoka. He decides to start of the conversation "I kept my end of the deal I hope you kept yours because if you did not you will regret it terribly" he ended his sentence with a sense of finality. "Don't worry as long as I have that brat I will do anything, you really did the right thing for you and your classmates" Takaoka got really close as if he was trying to make a point but then he walked out of the room and out of the building karma followed him out real slowly feeling ashamed that he had to this to the one person he had ever really gotten close to in his life but it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks bye till the next chapter also very big thank you to RoashDreamer515 for helping write this and I apologize if they are ooc k bye


	6. The world is a funny place

Hey guys its been a long long time and I know none of you care for my emotional baggage so I am just gonna say this I was going through a hard time and because of that I was emotional and because this is the internet I am going to live with this for the rest of my life but I beg of you if you read any of the stuff I already posted please forget it and let me start over I am so grateful to those that will accept my request and if you will let me I will act like this never happened but I also have some bad news after awhile you just fall out of a fandom so I might not continue this fic sorry for all the drama :(


End file.
